


Forgiven Remorse

by virtuous_rose



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Sin Eater Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), it's the bad™️ timeline, sorry if I make you sad but I also made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuous_rose/pseuds/virtuous_rose
Summary: The world has forgotten the Warrior of Darkness. Light overpowers every element in Norvrandt; yet she remains, a twisted and grotesque memory of what was; and she remembers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Forgiven Remorse

It was an abomination. It, or she, to those with unbridled sympathy, was an undying monster who shrouded even the bravest of warriors in an air of overwhelming sadness. The legends of the beast had uncountable variations and origin stories, to the point that no one quite knew who the eater previously was, if it even was mortal in the first place.

Stories told of a beloved musician who traveled the lands recounting tales of her journeys, or of a scholar quick to open the flood gates of her knowledge to anyone merely looking in her direction, or a master of combat, fearless in disposition and willing to jump into the thick of anyone’s problems. The tales seemed to differ so much between tellers, it was as if the monster in question used to be the most interesting person one could meet. 

But that was going so far as to say you could even become acquainted with a beast such as this. If there was one story that parents were bound to use to keep their misbehaving child in check, or a brother to tell to frighten his sister, or a barkeep to recount to already weary travelers, it was the story of the crystalline demon beneath the waveless sea. 

Rumors of a white, hooded figure floating above the waves, making noises that could only be described as other-worldly spread through every corner of Norvrandt. In one upturned arm, it held a crystal all-but bleached of color, and in the other it held a ball of light so blindingly bright it seemed to tear a hole in reality. Its featureless head portrayed no sense of emotion save the never-ending river of alabaster tears flowing from black recesses one would strain to call eyes. From its chest sprouted the arms and legs seemingly of a woman, and with its every wail they swung loosely. The eater was never observed to walk on land, instead taking etherial steps in the air above the sea. Even these scant rumors took years to accumulate due to the elusive nature of the beast. 

Sightings were rare, but from the coast of Kholusia, distraught whines of pain and sadness were unflinchingly common, and they were loud enough to even reach inland to the tops of the cliffs dividing the coastal region. It was for this reason that the area was so sparsely populated; only thrill-seekers and people with unbreakable ties to the land resided there, the region’s population dwindling with each new day. These cries would halt anyone in their tracks, freezing their body as if time’s flow had been halted. Those who fled the area in the wake of the monster’s cries reported an overwhelming wave of shock, horror, and sadness near-incapacitating their senses of anything but despair when its ‘song’ reached the ears of what few people remained. 

An eater developed enough to shroud an entire land in its song was surely not to be contended with by any mortal. An eater lonely enough to fill the hearts of man with unbridled sadness was surely not to be understood by any mortal. An eater filled with so much light that the entirety of Norvrandt was painted in shades of washed-out white was surely not to be looked upon by any mortal. An eater which overpowered the culture of the now crumbling society was surely not to be forgotten. 

Although tales of her deeds, of her friends, of her failings and victories were lost to time, she was still there. Still living in the deformed shell of her body. Still enveloped in the suffering and guilt born of the devastation she had wrought across the world who had forgotten her.

She remembered; and she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh boy this was actually the first thing I wrote for FFXIV but I kept going back and editing it, so now I just wanted to get it out there. I kept seeing super good art of peoples' WoL's as Lightwardens and because I have no artistic talent at all, it inspired me to write my own little scenario. It was really fun thinking up my own idea of what Lightwarden!WoL would look like, and I only wish I could draw what's in my imagination. ;-; This is the next best thing I guess, lol.


End file.
